


Tony and Loki

by RebeccaHaskell



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Gen, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Two lover's  sharing bed. Short story.





	Tony and Loki

Tony loves Loki and Loki loves Tony.

They snuggled together, in Tony’s bed. their bed.

Tony keeps reminding himself and was glad he has his beautiful boyfriend.

Loki was lying to his side, facing Tony.

“I love you.”

Tony smiled.

‘I love you too.’

“You are my everything”, said Loki.

Tony knowingly smirked,

“Yeah, really, I love you, my god, my lover.”

Loki smirked, knowing Tony calls him his god.

They were two souls madly in love with each other.

Loki was madly, deeply in love with Tony.

Tony was madly, deeply in love with Loki.

It was perfect.


End file.
